Which of these numbers is composite? ${7,\ 53,\ 69,\ 71,\ 83}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 7, 53, 71, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 69 are 1, 3, 23, and 69. Thus, 69 is the composite number.